


Sun and Sky

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Hinata hides his soulmate mark. Kageyama doesn't react well when he finds out the mark means him





	Sun and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for reaching 400 followers on tumblr (although a little late because I was doing Camp nanowrimo). Kagehina is my otp and I've been saving this up for a while now.

Hinata Shouyou hid his soulmate mark.

It wasn’t the nicest thing he could do, he guessed. It probably made actually finding his soulmate harder, considering he was in his first year of university and hadn’t seen a trace of them, but it was the best choice for him now.

He had the night sky on his wrist. If you looked close enough, you could see swashes of darker purples and blues, constellations packed into a small space only a couple centimeters across. Shouyou thought it was beautiful.

Other people didn’t think the same.

Without getting close, it looked like a bruise. Shouyou couldn’t really blame people for thinking so. After all, he was usually covered in bruises from volleyball and general life – or from being a dumbass, as Kageyama said. People would be concerned if they saw it, looking like the angriest kind of bruise, and he would assure them that it was just a soulmate mark, and then they would give him this look that was kind of like pity because they wouldn’t look close enough to see how beautiful it was.

It was easier to just wear a wristband and avoid that altogether. Shouyou had had that conversation enough times for one lifetime.

“Oi, dumbass, we’re going to be late for practice.”

“Right, sorry!”

Shouyou adjusted his wristband before sprinting after Kageyama out their door.

This was definitely one of the best parts of university. He and Kageyama were rooming together, which meant they never had a roommate to bother when they stayed out late practicing, or left early to go to practice before classes. They even worked well as roommates, bickering aside. They’d gotten better at stumbling through their homework together over three years of high school, and they had motivation to keep their grades up to keep their scholarships.

Shouyou had been nursing a crush on Kageyama since the end of third year, when they’d both been scouted to play volleyball for the same university, and Kageyama had given him this helplessly pleased little grin that hadn’t even looked that scary. This didn’t mean rooming with him was harder – quite the opposite. Shouyou wanted to spend more time with Kageyama, platonic or otherwise, and crush or no crush, Kageyama was still his best friend.

And the volleyball was incredible. Karasuno had been one thing, but playing in a big gymnasium every day, working with professional coaches, playing with other talented players – it was everything Shouyou had wanted.

The only problem was his 8 am economics class. He actually didn’t mind it that much – math was his best subject, not that that was saying much, so his grades weren’t bad in that class. The problem was that volleyball practice had a habit of going long, and he didn’t have a lot of time to get from the gym to the class in the first place. He’d been late more times than he cared to admit because of this, and his professor was threatening to dock his grade if he was late one more time. Since his GPA was kind of riding on this class, he was making a concentrated effort to stop being late.

And it was 7:50 now. The building was eight minutes away, if he sprinted. He didn’t have time to shower.

Shouyou threw on an excessive amount of deodorant, hoping it would hold him until the afternoon when his classes finished and he could shower in the dorm.

He felt a little gross sitting through class with drying sweat all over his body, but he did make it in time, and only a few people gave him funny looks for his smell. It wasn’t a bad day, but it was still a relief to get back to the dorm and step into the shower.

He didn’t bother putting on clothes when he got back to the room, just threw his towel over a hangar. Kageyama had class until 5 anyway – he’d been smarter about his schedule and planned so he had more free time after practice in the mornings – so he would have a few hours of the room to himself.

He flopped on the bed, letting his wrist dangle towards the floor. He should probably get started on his homework – he had an essay due in a week for his literature class, and it would probably take him a long time. He should maybe send it to Yachi to make sure it wasn’t terrible, and she would need a few extra days so she wouldn’t stress about it.

But he was tired, and the room was the perfect temperature of cool against his skin, still warm from the shower, and he started to doze off.

He was nearly asleep when the door to the room opened. Shouyou looked over his shoulder to see Kageyama walking in. He made no move to cover up. They’d seen each other naked enough times, and crush aside, it didn’t really bother him if Kageyama saw his ass.

“Thought you had class?” he mumbled.

“Professor let us out early,” Kageyama explained. “He had a conference to get to…did you hurt your wrist?”

Somehow, Kageyama had never seen his soulmate mark, so Shouyou had never had to explain that no, he wasn’t hurt. He prepared to do so as Kageyama lifted his wrist – gently, Kageyama was always more gentle with injuries than he looked like he could be – but something in Kageyama’s face stopped him.

Kageyama lifted his own wrist, holding it next to Shouyou’s. His face froze in that constipated look that meant he was upset. Shouyou propped himself up on his left elbow to look at their wrists together.

Oh.

They were a perfect match, Kageyama’s sun and his sky.

“Did you know?” Kageyama asked in a voice that was too small for him. Shouyou looked up to see wide blue eyes and a trembling lower lip. Kageyama never looked this vulnerable, and Shouyou had done that before. “I’ve never seen yours, but you’ve seen mine.”

“I…” Shouyou tried to explain himself, but even he didn’t have an answer. The truth was, he _had_ seen Kageyama’s mark before, he’d just never connected it to himself. He didn’t have time to try and continue his answer, though, because Kageyama clenched his jaw and dropped his wrist.

And then he was at their door.

“Kageyama, wait!” Shouyou called after him, but he couldn’t exactly sprint out into their hallway naked. He grabbed the first pair of sweatpants he could find and ripped a hoodie over his head – Kageyama’s, which just made him feel worse – and ran out after him.

Kageyama was already out of sight, so Shouyou ran out of the building, calling his name. Kageyama was nowhere to be found outside, either, and Shouyou started running to the gym. Maybe Kageyama would be there, slamming balls into the wall to let out his anger.

But Kageyama wasn’t there, and Shouyou should have known better. Kageyama ran away when he was scared or hurt, and he wouldn’t have gone to the first place Shouyou would have checked.

Shouyou tried everywhere, running all over campus and shouting Kageyama’s name, ignoring the looks he was getting.

It was starting to get dark now, and he was no closer to finding Kageyama. Even if he was willing to push himself through the night, he probably wouldn’t find anything. Instead, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

“Yahoo, chibi-chan~”

Kageyama and Oikawa had come to some kind of peace after high school. Oikawa was at another university across the city, and sometimes Kageyama would go to visit him and get him to practice together.

“I’m looking for Kageyama,” Shouyou said, uncomfortably close to tears. “Do you know where he is? Have you heard from him?”

“Did the freak duo have a fight?” Oikawa asked, but there was something off about the lilt in his voice.

“Oikawa,” Shouyou said heavily. “Is he there? I really need to talk to him.”

Oikawa was silent for a minute, and Shouyou could hear a door shutting.

“He won’t tell me everything that happened, but I know it involves you,” Oikawa said, voice low and dangerous. No matter what he said, he was strangely protective of Kageyama.

“We found out we’re soulmates, and I really should have realized it before now, and I think he thinks I don’t want him or something,” Shouyou told him.

“You didn’t know?”

“I’ve only seen his mark on its own before today, and I cover mine,” Shouyou said. “I’m so stupid. I should’ve _known._ ”

“Hinata,” Oikawa said, and Shouyou knew it was serious if he wasn’t even getting a nickname, “can you fix this if I tell you where he is?”

“I hope so,” Shouyou said. “Please. He’s the last person I want to hurt.”

“He’s at my apartment,” Oikawa said. “You better fix this when you get here.”

Shouyou was already running.

The trains were interminably slow, and Shouyou bounced his leg, tapping his hands nervously. Why couldn’t he just be there already? Every minute that passed was another minute Kageyama could leave.

He really was a dumbass, wasn’t he? He’d seen Kageyama’s mark every day for years, and somehow never put together that it was the mate to his. Kageyama had known Shouyou’s matched his the minute he’d seen it for the first time.

Finally, he got to the stop closest to Oikawa’s apartment, sprinting out the second the doors opened. Within minutes, he was knocking on Oikawa’s door.

It was Iwaizumi that answered. He gave Shouyou a hard look that he probably deserved.

“He’s in the living room,” he said. Shouyou kicked his shoes off and walked into. Kageyama locked eyes with him, and immediately turned on Oikawa.

“You told him I was here?”

“You two need to work this out,” Oikawa explained. “Let him explain himself.”

He and Iwaizumi left, and Shouyou was left alone with Kageyama and an explanation he wasn’t exactly sure of anymore.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Kageyama asked before Shouyou could open his mouth. “Are you upset it’s me?”

“No! _God_ no,” Shouyou assured him. “I really didn’t know before today. I found out at the same time as you.”

“But you always cover it up.”

“Yeah, it looks like a bruise,” Shouyou explained. He held up his arm, letting the oversized hoodie sleeve fall down. “I got sick of everyone assuming that was what it was.”

“I thought the sun might mean you,” Kageyama said, looking at his own wrist. “But then, maybe I only thought that because I wanted it to be you? But you’re better at this stuff than me, and I thought…if it really was you, you would’ve noticed before me, and you never said anything.”

“I’m a dumbass, we both know that,” Shouyou said, hoping to startle a smile out of Kageyama. “But I’m not ashamed of you. I wanted it to be you too, and I was just too stupid to see that it was.”

Kageyama was staring at him.

“You wanted it to be me?”

“I’ve had a crush on you since last year,” Shouyou told him. “Wait, _you_ wanted it to be me?”

Kageyama looked away.

“Hey, come on, I said it,” Shouyou teased, kneeling in front of Kageyama.

“Yes, dumbass, I wanted it to be you!” Kageyama snapped. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since second year!”

“Really?”

“Don’t rub it in!”

“I’m not,” Shouyou said softly, reaching for Kageyama’s wrist. “I’m really, really not.”

He looked at their two marks side by side. Sun and sky. They were beautiful together.

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Kageyama asked. Shouyou snorted.

“I would hope so,” he said. “I didn’t just run all over for three hours looking for you for nothing.”

“Didn’t you have homework to do? Something you were supposed to send to Yachi tonight?”

“Crap.”

They left, giving Oikawa and Iwaizumi their thanks. Shouyou still had to finish his essay, staying up late into the night, but it was a little better because Kageyama stayed up with him, curled sleepily around his side and making suggestions even though he wasn’t any better at literature.

And nothing much changed. They still bickered, and raced to the gym, and tried to study together, and in general held each other together.

Because Shouyou couldn’t really shine until he had the night sky around him to support him, and Kageyama only really stood out because he had Shouyou’s light to complement him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
